


Weather Drop

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fireteam Squall, We Stan Ghosts in this House, We Stan Hunters in this House, We Stan Titans in this House, We Stan Warlocks in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompt: I wanted to get a feel for where I wanted Shry to be in the future, what her life could look like after she dealt with her issues.Music: Two Steps From Hell's "All is Hell that Ends Well" (Warning: You are not ready for the end of the piece.)The armor I imagine Shry and Slàine wearing looks exactly like the Courser Strigidae armor mod made by Niero for Fallout 4. Their color palette is the one called Enforcer.  https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/28009Slàine is pronounced kind of like Sly-N-yeh. Irish.
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Weather Drop

Shry stood at the open cargo door, her eyes on the clouds around them rather than on the hordes of Taken beneath. “You ready?” Katya asked as she passed Shry her freshly modified Riskrunner.

“We’ve got a pressure front on our side,” Shry said by way of answer. “Shouldn’t be hard.”

“Not what I asked,” the EXO sighed. 

“Not ready ‘til Ardath tells me I’m ready,” Shry grinned, teasing. Katya rolled her eyes and headed back up to the deck. 

Isaac appeared at Shry’s side. “Ten.” She leaned over and dropped a kiss on his shell before pacing to the edge and reaching for the latent energy. The clouds around the Shearline darkened and condensed with a gentle rumble. “Five.” 

“Don’t forget to increase altitude,” Shry called towards the deck.

“One time!” Ardath grumbled. “That was one-”

“Now,” Isaac said and Shry stepped out of the ship, hovering within churning air left in the Shearline’s wake. She breathed, taking a moment to grab hold of the peace that always came at times like this. Everything went dark as the cloud surrounding her took on the energy she beckoned toward it. She reached out her hands, taking hold of the clouds nearby, and she waited. 

The last weather drop Squall performed had been a bit of a mess; Shry’s typical trench coat had not handled the clouds or the drop well and had hampered her movements to the point that Isaac had transmatted it away. Between that and an Arc shield malfunction, it had been a bad day. Ardath and Slàine had worked together to design a new armor set for her that could do without the coat or with. Slàine ended up liking the end product so much he made a second set for himself. 

“They’re clear.”

Shry dropped. Flashing past her in all directions were lightning strikes targeting the densest groups. As soon as she was within range she drew a bolt through her body to trigger Riskrunner’s Arc Conductor and she opened fire, continuing to target strikes as she went. When she neared the ground she began to Blink. Every place she appeared received its very own lightning strike. Isaac updated the Enemy Numbers Estimate on her HUD; the Taken numbers were down by nearly a third.

Another update was pushed to her HUD: Ally Targeting. She grinned and gave Katya’s LZ a wide berth, drawing the clouds into further condensation. Katya and Slàine knew to use Arc during a weather drop; the very skies would respond to their pull on the Light. She headed deeper into the field to give Katya and Slàine a chance at the fun. 

Katya’s Thundercrash impacted like a meteor and echoed by lightning strikes and Shry happily took advantage of the way the Taken staggered. In the chaos of Katya’s arrival Slàine transmatted in without fanfare, the Light already whirling around his hands and head. Over his helmet the Light formed a visor across the upper half of his head. In his hands the Light coalesced into a rifle, his very own adaptation of the Golden Gun; somehow he could use it in every element. He shouldered the rifle and pulled the trigger once, twice, four times, each shot echoed by a bolt of lightning. Four of the Taken Captains and Wizards at the back of the force dropped. 

“Blights going up,” Ardath informed them.

“On it,” Katya grunted, already hurtling through the air. Shry pointed several bolts of lightning along Katya’s path to help clear the way.

“Shry, hook me up,” Slàine called, skidding to a stop next to her. 

Beaming, Shry shoved Riskrunner into its holster and brought her hands together. As she shaped the Arc energy in her hands, she heard Ardath start to say something just before another bolt shot through her. When her eyes cleared she was holding two Arc swords instead of one. “Cool,” she breathed and tossed one to him. 

“Fucking hell,” he cursed as he caught it. “Warn a guy.”

“I will when I know it’s coming!” The two bounded into the Taken forces as one, Slàine able to read her intentions as easily as breathing. 

“Two blights down. Four to go,” Ardath called.

“Sly, I could really do without those big boys and girls,” Katya said. “I’m tired of them getting in my way.”

“That’s fair,” Slàine decided. “I’ll let you have my sword on the way. Later, Shry.” He darted away, ducking under and behind several Taken on his way, laughing when Shry burst into Stormtrance the moment he was out of range.

“So kind,” Katya grunted.

“I’m magnanimous like that,” he agreed. “I bequeath!” 

“Nice,” Katya muttered.

“Righto!” Shry felt Slàine’s Light swell and heard the crack of his rifle as if it were next to her, the following strikes resonating in her bones. “That’s four more down. Looks like there are three left. Got any extra, Shry?” Beneath her helmet, Shry’s eyes began to glow and she launched herself into the air. She stripped the energy in her hands of all electricity, burning it down to pure Light and tore into a purified Chaos Reach with Slàine as the target. “Whoa,” he gasped. “Yeah, alright. This is what Light is like for you? All the time? Warlocks, geez.” Shry was only just returning to the ground when the last of the bolts that followed his shots rang out. “Should be clear, K.”

“Blights are done,” came Katya’s response.

“Light ‘em up!” Olly cheered. Katya and Slàine both activated the Arc shields built into their armor. Laughing, Shry reached for the clouds. This time, instead of gently directing the lighting, she tore the clouds open and let all hell turn loose on the field. The peace from earlier returned full force and she embraced it gladly. Never again would she fear becoming the storm. No. Now? The storm became Shry.


End file.
